The first beheading
by darkangel-allways
Summary: Read ME! how did Integra react when she saw Alucard being beheaded for the first time. AxI. R&R be gentle..


The first beheading.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING! Not even Alucard's hat... ( Starts crying)

A/N: How dose a young Integra's react when she sees Alucard beheaded for the first time. Second one shot fic ... I hope you like it..

* * *

Though London was quiet through out the Hellsing manor and all around it gun shots could be heard and soldiers screaming.

"Hold your positions! We must not let the un-dead scums enter the house and harm Sir Hellsing! We need backup and we need it now!"

Sir Hellsing, the young knight girl, Integra Wingates Hellsing, was locked in her office behind steel reinforced doors. She was pacing nervous. She wanted to participate in this battle. So what if she was fifteen, so what if she was a girl? She was Integra Wingates Hellsing, she was supposed to be in the front line fighting with those bastards vampires that dared to attack her house.

"I don't care what Walter said! This is my house and my duty as a Hellsing is to protect all of England from the un-dead, and my house is part of England and therefore I have to fight along with my soldiers!" said Integra as she got up from her chair in which she sat only for a moment, then got her gun and saber. As she was heading towards the office doors she sensed that the temperature dropped and heard a deep laughter. She looked at the doors to find her vampire standing in front of them.

"Alucard, what are you doing here? I believe that I ordered you to help the human soldiers keep away the vampires. Why aren't you at your post?"

"I was until I heard my master thoughts and I must say that as noble and notable your intentions are, you must stay here where it's safe."

Integra looked at Alucard and started once more advancing towards the door with clearly no intension of listening to him. She stopped a few steps from him and looked at him again, only to see him smirking at her and propping against the doors making it impossible for her to get out of the office.

"Do you dare to go against your masters wishes? Isn't it enough that you disobeyed two of my orders?"

Alucard just looked at her and didn't move an inch. She snarled at him and frowned, her voice tone becoming more cold when she spoke again.

"The first order that you disobeyed you already know..."

"Yes, master, leaving my post. And I already know what's the second one that you are going to mention and that is..."

"To stop reading my thoughts. I told you that I dislike you being in my head and yet you continue to do it. Your reasons are, for sure, just to annoy me, I have no doubt of that. And while you are here annoying me, my soldiers get wounded and die outside because you, I presume, got bored. Right?"

"Master, even though sometimes I take pleasure in annoying..."

Alucard felt something very sharp entering his stomach. It was Integra's silver sword. He snarls and lifts the young Hellsing into the air and brings his face close to hers so much that their noses were practically touching.

"Alucard, listen to me carefully for I'm going to tell you this just once... Put. Me. Down. And let me go and aid my people." Her voice was calm and cold. She wasn't scared of him. She knew that he was testing her and she was not about to fail that test and show him that she was weak.

"Master, I already know you are not weak. But still, even if your spirit is immortal, your body isn't."

"You are readying my mind again, Alucard and you still haven't put me down."

He smirked at her as he put her down gently and took her sword out of his abdomen. She looked at it and then at Alucard.

"Your blood is on My sword..."

He wipes the blood off on his coat and steps aside, leaving the way to the doors clear. She takes her sword and starts to walk again.

"If my master insists on being next to her soldiers, then I will assist her in battle."

The office doors open and the young girl steps out with a determined look on her face, followed by her vampire that was smirking. Once outside the house they were attacked immediately by two vampires. Alucard took out his Casual and shoot one, while Integra sliced the other one with her saber.

"Strange, i thought that doing that would be hard."

She sensed Alucard's gloved hands on hers and realized that she cut through that vampire like bread because he helped her. She looked at him and he smirked at her.

"Now let us see if our late night training at the shooting range pays off."

She never blinked when she shoot the ghouls and vampires that charged her, even if deep inside of her there was a voice screaming for everything to stop and repeating "_This is a nightmare! Daddy make it stop! Please make it stop..."_

However, she pushed those thoughts and continued shooting her way through the mass of un-dead. She stopped and looked around noticing that most of the vampires where just fledglings.

"Where there are fledglings, there's a master. If we take out the master, then it's fledglings will be disoriented and a lot easy to kill."

Integra looked around, while Alucard sat in front of her keeping her safe from the ghouls that were attacking her, and saw a smiling figure standing under a great tree that offered a lot of shadow. She quickly thought up a plan and raised her saber and started running while Alucard shoot at the attackers, covering her.

"Alucard ..." she said before putting her plan into motion. She was sure that he had read her mind, but wanted to be sure.

"Understood, master." he said, his smirk growing bigger. He was so proud of the little Hellsing's plan of attack. Using herself as the bait, because the invaders plans were to kill her, Alucard appears from behind that pore excuse of a master vampire and "silences" him.

The master vampire laughed seeing the little girl charge him whit her sword and no sign of her protector around.

"Ha! Foolish Hellsing ... do you honestly think that a mere child can stop me? You are making this easier for me."

She smiled seeing the vampire emerging from under the tree and lifted his gun to shoot her.

"Fool, don't you know that master always has me around to guard her from scums like you? You don't deserve to be called a master vampire. Your fledglings are weak, just like you." said Alucard as he appears in front of Integra just in time to stop the bullets from the vampire's gun from shooting his master and also the sword that he got from somewhere around his waist . The bullets entered his chest and the sword cut through half of his neck as the master vampire found Alucard's hand in his chest. As the vampire was turning into ashes, he began to laugh and kept staring at Integra. Alucard growled and took his hand out of the disintegrating vampire.

"Why dose my master make you laugh? She defeated you, a "Mere child" as you called her defeated you and yet you still have the nerves to laugh at her."

"Defeated me, yes. I underestimated her plans and got killed, but you did the same..."

"What do you mean? Speak now and stop laughing." Integra's cold voice was heard commanding him to answer. He laughed even louder and and kept looking at her.

"Two months... for two months your organization has been hunting my group and you still... you still didn't understand that..." he stopped and started to cough blood. Alucard took the vampire in his hand and hit him on the ground, squeezing his neck. Integra looked emotionless at the scene that was taking place in front of her was the most normal thing in the world.

"You are keeping my master waiting. Tell me, what didn't we understand? I see that your body is bursting into flames. You must be a a vampire for at least 70 years. Hurry up, tell us or shut up and die slowly." Alucard was getting tiered of the vampire in front of him and he shoot the fledglings that where jumping in his direction and those that Integra didn't manage to shoot down herself.

"You never understood that there are two... two masters..." one last laugh and he disappeared, the wind blowing away his ashes. Alucard thought for a second then turned only to see the second master vampire charging an unarmed and now with no ammo Integra with a sword. He appeared behind her and sheltered her from the sword that would have cut her head off, but instead it cut off his, not that there was to much to cut off.

"Ha, Ha, HA! Killed your pet, you are next!"

Alucard's head felt in Integra's arms and she squeezed it thigh next to her hart as the anger inside of her reached maximum and she saw red in front of her eyes. The vampire took a step backwards to mock the little girl, but only allowed Integra to recover her saber and to cut him into two pieces.

"That can not be... she's just a child... she can't really be... " this second vampire turned into ashes a lot faster, proving that he was young. She cut her way back to the house, no help from Walter or the other soldiers and stood her grounds as she got a gun and started to shoot down what was left of the un-dead army, Alucard's head still in her arms. When the last one was killed, she kept her eyes down breathing hard and the empty gun held lousily in her right arm. Walter saw her and started to run towards her, while the other soldiers began to "clean up".

"Sir Integra ... wait! Sir Integra there is something that you must now..."

"What ever it is Walter, tell me in the morning... I do not wish to talk with anyone right now..."

"But Sir Integra ..." the butler managed to say before Integra closed the front door and run up the stairs leading into her chambers, while tears were fogging her vision. Once inside her room she closed the door and slide down to the ground, tears bursting from her eyes. She was still holding Alucard's head and stopped for a second to look at it. It looked like he was sleeping.

"Alucard, I command you to get up right now! Get up, your master commands you!" the tears made it for her hard to speak and after yelling at him to open his eyes, she rested her head on his and kissed softly his forehead.

"Please, get up... annoy me... get up... please..." her voice becoming more and more tiered, soft and sad with every word she spoke. "Don't leave me alone... Alucard ..." were the last word she said before she felt silent and her crying intensified.

Upon felling her tears and soft kisses on his head, Alucard tried to hurry up his healing process, so his master suffering would stop. His head had been cut off by a silver sword, so the helling would take longer, and Walter tried to tell this to Integra, but she was already crying and didn't want for her soldiers to see her crying because her vampire had his head cut. This was the first time when she saw that, so she assumed that he had been killed, though the fact that he hadn't turned into ashes interred her very much.

"I guess that for a five hundred vampire it takes longer to disintegrate... I thought you said that nothing can kill you... you lied... like every other person in my life... bastard..."

She felt arms wrap around her and she tried to stand up, but realized that she was already in the air and saw something red materialize around her.

"Master, i would never lie to you or leave you alone for that matter. I belong by your side, just as you belong on mine. You will never be alone." Alucard spoke as Integra tried to wipe the tears from her eyes._"Crying is a sign of weakness." _she though. Alucard's bare hands started helping the young girl and she soon stopped realizing that the tears won't stop any soon.

"Not all the time, my Integra. Sometimes is good to cry," Alucard spoke soft and started cradling her. She was tiered from the battle and quickly fell asleep allowing Alucard to take his dog form and to put his head on her belly. She fought, at first, the wish to sleep thinking she was dirty, but for some reason when she looked at her her clothes, they were withe.

"Master, rest. You need some sleep. If you allow me, I will stand next to you, until you order me to leave you alone."

"O.k ..." she said closing her eyes and petting Alucard on the head. He closed his, but they were awoken by a knock at the door.

"Miss Hellsing, i must insist that you listen to me. It's about lord Alucard. He is..."

"Alive? Yes i know, he regenerated a couple of minutes..." hearing Integra's tiered voice, Walter decided to leave her to her sleep. Alucard put his head back on her belly and she petted him until she felt asleep.

* * *

_Ten years later, in the living room._

"Oh my god, Walter you mean to say that Sir Integra cried when she saw master being beheaded the first time?"

"Wait Walter, you mean to say that the boss cried? She can cry?"

"Pip, don't be such a pig."

"What? It's a normal question. I never saw her cry. What? What?"

"Yes, mister Bernadette, Miss Victoria, Sir Integra was quite upset seeing lord Alucard's head in her hands. Her anger made her have cut and shoot the enemy with no floss. Perhaps you could learn form this story and not cry or puke..."

"Hey, I didn't cry! There was just something in my eye..."

"Pip, you don't know how to lie."

Walter and Seras started to laugh as Pip desperately tried to convince them that indeed there was something in his eye. Dog got up and exited the dark spot and room that sheltered him and climbed the stairs to Integra's room. He pokes his head inside and sees Integra's sleeping form. He slowly walks next to her bed and looks at her and a smile comes on his face, seeing her blue eyes opening and felling her hand on his head. He climbs into the bed and rests his head on her, just like he did when she was a little girl.

"Is Walter still telling them that story?"

"Yes, master."

"Alucard?" she said opening her eyes and looking at him. He lifts his head and steers at her.

"Am I annoying you master? You do need your rest right now, since I and Walter practically had to lift you from your desk seat and drag you in here. Three days of no sleep is torment for a human you know."

Integra was a bit amused at Alucard's concern. She smiled and planted a kiss on his wet nose. ( A/N: I have a dog at home and I always kiss him on his nose when he makes me fell better.). Alucard was surprised at Integra's reaction.

"Don't get used with that. And don't mention it either or else ..."

" O, master, you are not going to use that threat with the garlic again are you? As much as i enjoy them, there are a bit childish, wouldn't you agree?"

"Now Alucard. I will use the one where I'm telling you that I will empty for Uzi's with silver ammo on you. How dos that sound? Is that 'mature' enough for you?"

"Yes master. What did you wanted to ask me?"

"Who was my reaction compared with Pip's, Walter's and the police girl?"

"You are the first and only one that first destroyed her enemy's then started crying. Seras puked and cried, Pip cried and Walter... well Walter sat down and smoked a whole package of cigars looking at my head and shivering while the enemy's where looking for him."

''Hm, really? And bugs me about my smoking habit."

Alucard chuckled and laid his head down on Integra's belly and as she closed her eyes he spoke softly, while his eyes very closing.

"Nobody is a s strong and determined and you are, my beloved master. That is why you are my master and i your eternal servant."

END

* * *

A/N: Well? How about this one? I believe that that is how Integra would have reacted seeing Alucard's head being cut off. First kill her enemy's, the run and hide from her staff.

Enjoy. Next time i start to publish the big story, the one that is finished, wile I try to retype the story's that I wrote in class last year. Now i know why my desk mate keeps asking me what i wrote during a test instead of just looking... My hand writing id horrible!


End file.
